Pees'lubn Andistan'dhin
Pees'lubn Andistan'dhin is a villain in the 2016 game Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice. Specifically, he is the main antagonist of the game's first case, The Foreign Turnabout. He was the head monk of the Tehm'pul Temple. In addition, he's also the musician for the Dance of Devotion. Most importantly, he is the one responsible for the murder of temple guard Paht Rohl. History Early life Andistan'dhin was not a Khura'in native. He came to the Kingdom of Khura'in from an unknown location six months before the events of the game. There, he become the head monk of the Tehm'pul Temple, as well as the musician for the Dance of Devotion. He was tasked with guarding the Founder's Orb, a national treasure in which the Holy Mother's soul was contained, which was locked in a treasure chest. Murder Andistan'dhin was later tasked by Inga Karkhuul Khura'in, the Minister of Justice in the Kingdom of Khura'in, to steal the Founder's Orb. He succeeded in doing it, but unbeknownst to him, Paht Rohl, a guard tasked with guarding the Founder's Orb, was also planning on stealing it. Afraid that the empty treasure box would be discovered, he killed Paht Rohl, and then tried to pin the crime on Ahlbi Ur'Gaid, a young monk-in-training who also worked as a tour guide. In court Ahlbi was arrested during his tour with Phoenix Wright on the suspicions of stealing the treasure and murdering Rohl. In court, Phoenix managed to get past the guards to see the trial, but to his surprise, he learned that Ahlbi didn't have a defense lawyer. Upon learning this, Phoenix decided to defend Ahlbi, even though he risked being executed along with him if he were to be found guilty. After Phoenix successfully broke through Rayfa's Insight, Gaspen Payne, who was prosecuting the case in the hopes of making Phoenix lose the case and subsequently get executed with Ahlbi, called Andistan'dhin to the witness stand. He first testified that after the Dance of Devotion, he went back to his chamber, which was on the way to the treasure room, from which he could see anyone heading to the treasure room, and that Ahlbi was the only one who had gone through the chamber, aside from Rohl. When questioned how he knew it was Ahlbi and if he was heading to the treasure room, he stated that he saw Ahlbi heading toward the treasure room through the window of his chamber. This, however, was proven to be a lie, due to the fact that all hallway shutters were shut for the Dance of Devotion due to a recent series of thefts in the temple. When asked to read the notice that states this, he revealed that he was not Khura'inese and couldn't speak the language very well. Phoenix began to suspect a motive for his belief and questioned him if he really was in his chamber. Phoenix then suggested that Andistan'dhin was actually at the hallway, and then accused Andistan'dhin of being the murderer and using his position as head monk to get the treasure. A change in nature Upon being accused, Andistan'dhin took off his headband, which was actually an audio jack, and plugged it into his dahmalan to make it an electric guitar. He testified that after the Dance of Devotion, he went to the music storeroom to put away his dahmalan. He then stated that on his way to the storeroom, he spotted Ahlbi with Rohl behind him. The power went out shortly after. He stated that he was in the music storeroom during the time of the outage. Phoenix then got the idea that Andistan'dhin had purposely caused the blackout by turning off the breaker (as he was also in charge of repairing it in case of power outages). Andistan'dhin stated that he couldn't possibly have killed Paht Rohl in the dark with no light, but Phoenix suggested that the victim was holding the treasure box, which could glow in the dark. To prove this, Phoenix asked to examine the box. During the examination, however, he closed the box, much to the frustration of Andistan'dhin. He lent the Magatama Key, the key to the treasure box that Andistan'dhin had kept on him, to Phoenix, but it didn't work, to which Andistan'dhin stated that the thief must have busted the lock. Upon further investigation, Phoenix discovered blood that outlined a hand. To prove that the outline was the victim's hand, he presented the crime scene photo and pointed out Rohl's bloody hand. Payne stated that the treasure box was the murder weapon, to which Phoenix stated that there must have been a different weapon. He pointed to Andistan'dhin's dahmalan in the Dance of Devotion photo, which was different than the one he was currently using. However, to Phoenix's horror, Andistan'dhin had already gotten rid of the dahmalan prior to the start of the trial, leaving Phoenix with no proof. Before the judge handed down his verdict, Phoenix speculated that the box was already empty prior to Rohl's arrival, having been stolen by Andistan'dhin. In his final testimony, Andistan'dhin stated that he was guarding the orb the whole time, and that Ahlbi had forced the box open. Phoenix suggested that there was a hidden way to open it, but Andistan'dhin denied it being true. Phoenix wished to examine the box, believing the secret to be the butterfly designs, but found nothing. However, things changed when Andistan'dhin was asked to describe the carving, at which point he stated that they were Khura'inese butterflies that carry souls to the Twilight Realm. Phoenix then stated that the secret must be the key. Andistan'dhin, however, accidentally let slip the key's true name: the Mitamah Key. He insisted that it was just a mistake, but Phoenix insisted that the name had a deeper meaning. Using the lyrics of the Song of Ceremony, he flipped the key vertically to turn the shape to that of a Mitamah, and he fitted it in the Mitamah-shaped hole in the butterfly, which successfully opened the box. Phoenix exclaimed that the only person who knew the secret and could possibly steal the treasure was Andistan'dhin himself, exposing him as the true culprit. Breakdown Once Phoenix finally proves that he is the culprit behind Rohl's murder, Andistan'dhin proceeds to play a solo on his electric dahmalan while the speakers are on full volume. Then, after unplugging his dahmalan, he smashes the speakers with it. He then raises his dahmalan, screams, and slams it on the witness stand, causing it to break and a piece of it to fly into the air and hit Andistan'dhin on the head, sending him into a daze for a moment before he finally collapses. Once he comes to, he finally admits to murdering Paht Rohl and is then arrested. It is likely that he is sentenced to death for treason. Personality Andistan'dhin first comes across as a calm and collected man. Like all Khura'inese citizens, he despises and distrusts lawyers. He antagonizes Phoenix and blames Ahlbi, despite caring for him as a "little brother," albeit in a polite manner. His basic demeanor is almost like that of a New Age man, or even a hippie, something that is even evident in his name, which is a play on the phrase "peace, love, and understanding." When cornered, however, that all changes. He becomes a loud man who isn't afraid to openly insult both Phoenix and Ahlbi. His music also changes from ethnic music to heavy metal. Like other more brutal villains like Aristotle Means, he even unleashes evil, taunting laughs on occasion whenever he or Payne pokes holes in Phoenix's theories. Being a musician, Andistan'dhin often accompanies his speech with his music and singing. It is apparently very engaging, as Payne, the judge, and, at one point, even Phoenix are drawn into singing, as well. Navigation Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Presumed Deceased